Cheering for Love
by sWtKaNdIeSaKuRa
Summary: Sakura enters a new rich high school trying to make friends, With a crush on Yuki, Sakura tries to form a mens soccer team that will get into the J Team (pro soccer), meeting Syaoran for the 1st time he promises to help her... does he do much more?
1. Ne, Onichan

Cheering For Love by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: SOU! My new fanfic! Called,  
  
Cheering For Love! =] I know, I know, I'm suppose to  
  
be improving and stuff, but I seriously don't have this fanfic  
  
thought of well in my head yet! GOMEN!! So it may really  
  
sux right now, suggestions are very very welcomed! Please  
  
be patient with me! I still am not unclear on this plot. so it  
  
may not be well. I'll try my best though! I want to thank you all  
  
again for reviewing so much for my other fanfic! Gave me the  
  
courage to write this one! Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Hey, I am Kandie's new host! Again,  
  
Kandie told me to apoligize for her terrible fic that she  
  
is about to write.. She's paranoid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: AM NOT! . ok maybe a little.  
  
what if no one likes it! What if no one reviews!  
  
What if people flame?! AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ahaha. gomen.. -_-;;  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
.. OK! HERE GOES THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheering for Love by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking ( Ok.. I know this is useless. BUT gasp! Something different!  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ ^~ = POV (Point of Veiw) ( Sou! I'm testing out POV's now!  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm late!!" Sakura yelled running down stairs.  
  
  
  
"Really, I knew that you would be.. and it's your first day of Sophmore year in that new expensive high school too." Said a 13 year old boy with red/brown hair boy said, about 5' 5" holding a piece of toast about to eat it  
  
  
  
"Mou, Omi, I'm going to school" Sakura yelled grabbing the toast from him while she walked to the living room" (A/N: Ano. yes Omi.. hey!! But it's not EXACTLY him. I'm just using the name. his hair isn't EXACTLY the same either, but Omi's so cute!! Would make such a cute brother!! Ok.-_-;; but it's not him.. just using the name! If you people really don't like it ill change it.)  
  
  
  
"Oy (hey)!" Omi said following his sister into the living room to find Sakura holding up a picture frame.  
  
  
  
"It's going to be the first day of school in the new high school!" Sakura said talking to the picture frame. "Wish me luck with friends, grade, teachers, and Soccer Teams! Ja! " Sakura said excitedly placing the frame slowly down "Oni-chan!" Sakura said smiling. (A/N: OHOHOHOHOHHO! You thought it was Nadeshiko ne? LoL gotchu there! lOL. nope it's Touya. For those Touya lovers out there. gomen)  
  
  
  
"Ne Omi, you should be going too" Sakura said before walking out the door. "Tell mom and dad I said bye" Sakura yelled before running off to the bus stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Sakura's POV ^~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne Oni-chan, from today on, I'm going to be going to a new high school! Your high school. Mom and Dad knew that they couldn't convince me not to go to continue going to my old high school, so they didn't even complain! I know it's very expensive and tough to get in, I still can't believe you got a scholarship for Soccer. Unlike me.. I have to pay. Hmm, but don't worry I'll work my very best!  
  
Because I want to go to the same high school as my favorite brother of course!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Normal POV ^~  
  
  
  
'Mou (geez), none of my other friends are coming to this high school, I hope I make friends' Sakura thought as she flipped her mid-upper arm length honey brown hair back while waiting for the bus. Sakura was now 16 and was a sophomore at Seijou High. She grew up to be 5'7" with mid upper arm length honey brown hair, and the most incredible emerald eyes. She was thin and had soft supple skin. Always happy, cheerful and hopeful. She was wearing a sleeveless pale pink top along with a short kaki skirt and baggy socks that had two pink balls hanging from each sock along with light pink poser shoes. (A/N: Yes, very much like what Syaoran picked out for Sakura in Living Together) Suddenly the bussed appeared and Sakura climbed on. 'I know the schools full of very rich people .we're not poor, but we're not that wealthy as well.. yet everyone always loved oni-chan, he was kind, caring, handsome, great at soccer .I hope I make friends.' Sakura thought again before the bus stopped as Sakura got off the bus. 'Demo' Sakura thought up again while she started to walk to the school, 'There's another reason why I come here' Sakura thought as she smiled. 'That time I was only 13...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oni-chan!" Sakura smiled running to him, he had just played soccer with his good friend and she came to pick him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Touya said hugging her. Touya had dark black spiked hair grew up to be 6' 3" and light brown eyes. "Hey Yuki!" Touya yelled. Suddenly a mysterious man with dark black hair that shined in the sun appeared with smiling ember (A/N not amber..) eyes. (A/N: Yes, I changed Yuki's looks, he so looks like a girl, so he is very handsome in this fanfic, with short dark black hair and a perfect smile, his hair style is different too.. it just goes down.. not puffy like hs other but us straight.he's supposably more strong or buff you could say and not such a girly voice oh hek nooo lOL yes I created a new Yuki, because I don't see how Sakura can have a crush on Yuki! I just don't see it!) "This is Sakura my sister, Sakura, this is Yukito, my soccer buddy he's a freshmen in school right now, one year younger then me and two years older then you." Touya explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you're Sakura, Touya talks a lot about you" Yuki said smiling. "It's great to finally meet you" Yuki said putting the towel of sweat around his neck smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flash back   
  
  
  
  
  
'So, I can't wait to find Yuki there' Sakura thought now walking faster. Finally reaching the school Sakura gasped. The school was at least three stories high with a huge fountain in the front of it. It seemed to be the biggest school she had ever seen, just from the outside she could tell it was a very high-class school with fancy decorations and modern ideas. Sakura slowly got up to the long line that seemed to be where you check in. 'Mou, such a long line' Sakura thought when suddenly someone bumped into her causing her to fall. "Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed hitting the ground, her bag's belongings all spilled. 'Kusoo (shit)' Sakura thought as she panicaly as she scampered to pick everything up when suddenly a girl picked up a golden ring, it was nothing in particular just a shinny golden ring.  
  
"Ohh, kirei (pretty)" the girl said. "Huh?" Sakura asked as she paused picking up things and looked to her side. She saw a beautiful girl with long lavender hair with amethyst eyes and s beautiful smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Arigato" Sakura said, "It was a gift" Sakura said smiling as she picked up the last of things and standing up along with the girl. She soon found the girl to be around the same height as her, maybe a little shorter. She was wearing a tan colored tank top that crossed near her collarbone and tight beige caprice and was carrying what seemed to be a Calvin Kline purse.  
  
  
  
"How special" the girl said smiling as she got inline with her. "Gomen about knocking you down to the floor, my friends must have disappeared by now, what a bunch of idiots" she said smiling again.  
  
  
  
"I see, my name's Sakura" Sakura said introducing herself.  
  
  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" She said smiling "My mother runs the company of Daidouji toys" She said smiling again.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I love that place, I use to visit there all the time when I was young" Sakura said giggling.  
  
  
  
"I see" Tomoyo began. "What's your last name Sakura?" Tomoyo now asked  
  
  
  
"Ano. Kinomoto. my father doesn't run a large business, but he is a manager of a company, sure we don't make that much money but we're not poor, we're middle class people.." Sakura began rambling on and on.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura then smiled. "Oy (hey), you can stop" Tomoyo said smiling. "What I'm stunned at is, Kinomoto? As in Touya Kinomoto's sister?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped her explaining and looked at Tomoyo. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm his sister" Sakura said smiling "You know him?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Of course, doesn't everyone?" Tomoyo asked  
  
  
  
"I don't know. does everyone?" Sakura asked in a confused looked.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo laughed again, "You sure are Touya's sister.." Tomoyo began.  
  
  
  
"Oh? What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked before they both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Sakura's POV ^~  
  
  
  
Ne, Oni-chan, I never knew you were so popular. Everyone seems to love you here, you must have been the kind of guy everyone loved in high school. The star jock, the one who had every girl loving you but stayed cheerfully single. A smile on his face and a kind word for anyone in need. The kind that stands tall and proud and it the kind of guy people love to have as a friend. That's you oni-chan! (A/N: Nah.. that was description for Ken -_- anyways, I hope you people don't think that it's a mostly sister brother fanfic, true, this fanfic has a lot to do with Touya and you'll find out soon why.. but it's not a sister brother fanfic thingi kk?) Tomoyo seems to have become my friend now, I suppose I should give you some credit for it ne? Even though you're not here with me, you're still helping me out, arigato Oni-chan, Arigato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Normal POV ^~  
  
  
  
"Ne Sakura" Tomoyo began. "You heard about that orientation tomorrow? You have to come" Tomoyo began.  
  
  
  
"Really? There's an orientation tomorrow?" Sakura asked  
  
  
  
"Sou (right) there will be a speaker who explains the school, then the day after that is when the real school begins" Tomoyo said pointing her index finger in the air.  
  
  
  
"Sa (I see)" Sakura said began, suddenly the bell rang, "Hoe?"  
  
  
  
"That's the bell, schools over, besides today was only to get your information on classes and everything" Tomoyo explained.  
  
  
  
"Sa( I see) sa(I see)" Sakura said nodding her head  
  
  
  
"Ne Sakura, how come you don't know anything?" Tomoyo asked putting her arms at the back of her head. "Didn't people come to your school to tell you about it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see I didn't attend Suiteska Middle School." Sakura began (A/N: I duno! You try making up a name! -_-) "Or any other of those schools, I attended Tomeda Middle School" Sakura said a bit of shame in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Who cares? Sakura? Don't have to sound embarrassed about it!" Tomoyo said smiling. Don't forget, tomarrow is the orientation! You HAVE to come!" Tomoyo said now running to a silver Mercedes bents as a man dressed in black suit and dark sunglasses came out of the car and opened the door, it seemed to have been her car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok! Ja!" Sakura said waving as well before walking to the bus stop again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Sakura POV ^~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne, Oni-chan today seemed to be a good start off for my "first day" of school. Even though I didn't meet anyone else, at least I didn't make any enemies ne? Tomoyo is very kind, I'm glad she was willingly to be my friend. Orientation tomorrow! Don't forget to remind me oni-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai, this is my first chapter.  
  
Its sorta suppose to be the intro. is it confusing?  
  
Ok well ill just explain it then.. well Sakura transferred  
  
from another high school to Seiju high because Touya use  
  
to go there also the fact that Yuki is there and she's had a  
  
crush on him ever since she was 13. Yuki is a year younger  
  
then Touya though.yet is still his best friend. Seiju high is a  
  
very expensive school with well education and full of rich people,  
  
Sakura isn't poor, but doesn't know if she can be able to make  
  
any friends. She goes to school and bumps into Tomoyo then  
  
finds out that Touya was a pretty popular guy in Seijuu and  
  
that he is "known" at Seijuu, but he's not THAT popular, don't  
  
take it the wrong way.. Anyways so yeah that's about it for  
  
this chapter.. haha arigato for reading! You guys are the best!  
  
Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think.. any suggestions  
  
to make it better? Arigato. JA! 


	2. It's You!

Cheering for Love by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Well, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Gomen it took so long to update.. because at first I  
  
was a little discouraged for only having two reviews.  
  
-_-;; but more of you reviews! And plus, I remember  
  
Living Together started pretty low too and look what  
  
happened! lOL . But. I hope I can think out the whole  
  
thing.. Hope have more people like this! See Syaoran?  
  
I told you this was a bad plot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Hey just kus you're a bad writer,  
  
doesn't mean you should blame it on me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura : ::sigh:: hai hai, lots of people  
  
want to have a sequel for Living Together.. I'm thinking  
  
right now.. but if you don't want it to involve with the cards..  
  
or magic.. it's going to be hard.but I'll try to think of something!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking ( Ok.. I know this is useless. BUT gasp! Something different!  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ ^~ = POV (Point of Veiw) ( Sou! I'm testing out POV's now!  
  
  
  
  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time passes  
  
  
  
  
  
( ) = Mee! talking (try not to do much of that)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne, Oni-chan today seemed to be a good start off for my "first day" of school. Even though I didn't meet anyone else, at least I didn't make any enemies ne? Tomoyo is very kind, I'm glad she was willingly to be my friend. Orientation tomorrow! Don't forget to remind me oni-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"HOEEE?!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of her room and straight into the bathroom. "Nan deska? I'm going to be late again!" Sakura said as she combed her hair and quickly putting on a a light blue tank top and a short denim skirt before applying lip gloss and a blue jacket and running out the bathroom. Grabbing her school bag and running down the stairs to find Omi eating a piece of toast.. "MOVE!" Sakura yelled as Omi moved to his left.  
  
  
  
"Late, again." Omi said putting his hands behind his head before sticking out his tongue. Sakura stuck out her tongue as well, while running "Nyehhh" Sakura said before bumping into  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oka-san.." Sakura said. Looking up at her mother's lovely sea green eyes and long curvy brown hair. 'No wonder she was a model. her courier she was going to become famous real soon, over hearing from her parents chatter, that she was already famous in Hong Kong, the Philippines, and Taiwan, Nadeshiko bound to be here to soon.' Sakura smiled. "Ohayo! (Good Morning) Demo!(but) I'm late!!" Sakura said now running to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chotto Matte (Wait)" Fujitaka said. Sakura turned around to find her father with honey hair with glasses showing off light brown eyes sitting on the couch. "Hmm Otu-san?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka smiled, "Sakura-chan, we have a present for you." He began. "And, your mother has an announcement to make, better call out Omi" he ended.  
  
  
  
"Demo! (but) I'm late as it is already! Can't we wait 'till AFTER school?" Sakura asked looking up at the clock, then looking at Fujitaka's face. Sakura sighed. "OMI! GET OVER HERE I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs. To find Omi slowly walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do I care if you-" Omi began, but stopped to see the whole family there. "Ehhh, What's up?" Omi began sitting on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well." Nadesiko began, "As you know, I am a model.. and I and famous already in Hong Kong, Taiwan and around there. my agent has informed me, that very soon I will be as well in Japan too!" Nadeshiko said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Eh! I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" Omi asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, How did you know?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
  
  
"Ehhh, well.. ano." Sakura began  
  
  
  
"Never mind that, We'll talk about this AFTER school." Nadeshiko began again. "Now for even more good news, Sakura-chan, daijubu(don't worry) you won't be late for school, "Ne, I bought you a motorcycle" Nadeshiko said excitingly. (A/N: Ok, when I say motorcycle, I don't mean like Harly Davidson ones, it's like. a scooter, and motorcycle.. combined.. it's not exactly a huge motor cycle.. I mean you can sit on it and everything, but it's not exactly a dinky scooter.. anyways.. hope you get the picture.. if you don't.. email me, I'll send you a pic.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hon toh(really)?!" Sakura asked. Her parents smiled and handed her the keys. "Arigato!!" Sakura said before running out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 15 min, at School -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sugoi (cool) This really works" Sakura said parking it then locking it. Sakura glimpsed at her watch. 'Nani! I'm early!' Sakura thought before smiling. "Ya gah ta!" Sakura said now skipping until finding, that she had no idea where she was. She never came to this part of the school, and was totally lost. "Ug.. I might be later after all." Sakura said as she began to walk around, trying to retrace her steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 5 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hey! This looks familiar. I'm getting better at this!' Sakura though sweat dropping when suddenly she heard a voice  
  
  
  
"No, steal the Soccer trophies!"  
  
  
  
  
  
'Nani?' Sakura asked her and went over to a bush to find about five or six people forming a circle and talking, rather loudly. 'Baka.. do they want the whole world to hear?' Sakura asked now squatting in the bushes to listen.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Soccer trophies!"  
  
  
  
"That's a good idea, after all, the school has the most soccer trophies.. especially most won by.. that Touya Kinomoto"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Steal trophies? And especially Soccer trophies? Come on, what kind of way is that to get back at the school.. especially soccer trophies.."  
  
  
  
'What?! How can they?! Steal Oni-chan's trophies?! Oh! NOT if I can help it' Sakura thought before listening again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got a problem with Soccer Trophies?" a man asked now grabbing onto the person's collar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked down on the ground 'Here it goes Sakura, be brave' Sakura thought before saying. "no.. NO! You can't do that! Don't steal trophies!" Sakura yelled now jumping out of the bushes to find the boy that had a problem with the trophies folding his hands, and the rest of the men lying on the ground. She saw clearly that the boy had chocolate messy hair, that looked quit attractive and with intense amber eyes. He seemed pretty strong and was wearing a forest green sweater and baggy denim jeans. Suddenly he noticed Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you here to help me?" He asked. "You sure are weird hiding in bushes" he said again said teasingly. Sakura walked up to him and slapped him. "Didn't you hear me?! You can't steal any trophies!" Sakura said. 'Hey! I think that direction is the auditorium!' Sakura thought before saying, "Geez, people have no respect for such a nice school, especially oni-chan" Sakura said before walking off leaving Syaoran dumbfounded. He slowly touched where Sakura slapped him, "Mou (geez) She didn't even listen to what I had to say, what a weird girl. How interesting.." Syaoran said giving out a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 5 minutes later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! I found it!" Sakura said rushing in to find Tomoyo outside the door. "Tomoyo!" Sakura said waving her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! There you are!" Tomoyo answered. "I knew you were going to be late, good thing there's still two minutes left before it starts get inside now! You have to be in the really back, too bad for you, the speaker I heard is really hot, my friends have saved me a seat up front, later, Ja" Tomoyo said waving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. Ok ja!" Sakura said waving. Before taking a seat. 'Demo..' Sakura thought again.. 'I think it was a little wrong of me to slap him..' Sakura began but was cut out when she heard squealing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god he is SO HOT!"  
  
  
  
"I know, I heard he's only a sophmore too!"  
  
  
  
"No way! Syaoran Li's SO HOT! Kami!"  
  
  
  
'Mou (geez) who is this anyways?' Sakura thought  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I'd like to present this new school year." the announcer said.  
  
  
  
Sakura tipped her head to the left to see who it was. so did the speaker notice  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's you! The person that slapped me!" Syaoran yelled pointing at Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Ohohhoho! First Cliffy of the fanfic!  
  
Sou! She meets Syaoran in this chapter.. Ohohohoho!  
  
Things are starting to get interesting!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: THAT'S how I meet Sakura?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Yep! *nods head * I hope you  
  
people liked it! Please suggestions or anything be free  
  
to say, reviews!! Arigato! Ja! 


	3. As long as you're happy

Cheering For Love by SwtKandieSakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hey Minna, arigato for the  
  
reviews. and thanks LuckDucky7Too! Haha, how  
  
embarrassing, you see, I'm not Japanese, im Chinese,  
  
so im taking Japanese class, and well we didn't get to that  
  
part yet..that I learned from anime -_-;; SO I dun always  
  
know how do spell it and stuff. gomen nasi! How embarrassing,  
  
LuckyDucky7Too, if you review next time, please leave  
  
your email! I want to thank you and to ask you more questions -_-;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Ok, so tell then your.. umm bad news..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! The bad news.. well, as  
  
you can see, This fanfic, well, isn't exactly going  
  
anywhere.I was really excited about this fanfic.  
  
demo, most reviewers don't, hai hai, I know that I  
  
started out bad for Living Together too, but like I  
  
think that I still don't have this too well planned out.  
  
this seems to be more complicated then Living Together..  
  
its not just 100% S+S .. who knows, it might be what the  
  
reviewers want right now, so, If I don't get much reviews  
  
soon, then I'm going to be starting a new fanfic, it's not  
  
100% S+S but it's not this complicated, its still funny,  
  
happy romantic and everything, and I beg you people to  
  
still read it and review, because I know you will all love it  
  
too. as I write my new fanfic, I will still be continuing to  
  
write this one too, so don't worry! It won't disappear! I think  
  
this plot is really good, because it gets much better ^_^, so  
  
after my other fanfic, this one will be right back up! If you  
  
people still really like this fanfic, please email me, and I  
  
will email you these chapters! I still wana thank all that reviewed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kan-chan  
  
Ryuuen-Star  
  
Hana no Tenchi  
  
LuckyDuck7Too  
  
Eclipse  
  
ShyxShortiexBabe  
  
Confused!  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Ok Chapter three..  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
" " = Talking ( Ok.. I know this is useless. BUT gasp! Something different!  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
  
  
~^ ^~ = POV (Point of Veiw) ( Sou! I'm testing out POV's now!  
  
~* *~ = Different place  
  
  
  
~- -~ = Time passes  
  
  
  
"Ah. Ok ja!" Sakura said waving. Before taking a seat. 'Demo..' Sakura thought again.. 'I think it was a little wrong of me to slap him..' Sakura began but was cut out when she heard squealing.  
  
"Oh my god he is SO HOT!"  
  
"I know, I heard he's only a sophmore too!  
  
"No way! Syaoran Li's SO HOT! Kami!"  
  
'Mou (geez) who is this anyways?' Sakura thought  
  
"And I'd like to present this new school year." the announcer said.  
  
Sakura tipped her head to the left to see who it was. so did the speaker notice  
  
"Hey! It's you! The person that slapped me!" Syaoran yelled pointing at Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sakura. Sakura slammed her hands on her mouth. 'Kami! It's HIM?!' Sakura thought.  
  
"I am Syaoran Li, from Hong Kong, I am the Li-Clan member and have come here for an education at Seijuu High. I am 16 years old and am now a sophomore at this school" Syaoran said introducing to the school before talking about the school again.  
  
  
  
"Just slowly inch away." Sakura said softly now putting her jacket on top of her head, grabbing onto her bag and crotching away slowly  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAND UP!" Syaoran yelled grabbing her jacket and bag away from her with a smile  
  
"AHHHH!" Sakura yelled in surprise. "Give me that back! AND who the hell are you! Thinking you can do that!" Sakura yelled now jumping to get her jacket and bag.  
  
"Weren't you listening to my speech?" Syaoran said now bringing the jacket and bag higher so that Sakura couldn't reach. "Besides, who said that you can just slap me like that? You know I was protecting your brothers trophies" Syaoran said the jacket and bag now even higher.  
  
"So you know my oni-chan too huh? Well, I bet oni-chan would be mad if you were doing this right now! NOW give me back my jacket and bag!" Sakura said giving a jump again  
  
"Of course I know your Oni-chan! I know you too!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura asked now pausing to jump. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I think it was when we were six years old, my mother came to visit your mother, I met you and your oni-chan, even that time your brother played soccer 24/7. He taught me, and I promised myself, one day I was going to be as good as him!" Syaoran explained.  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran, "Gomen.. I don't remember.." Sakura began.  
  
"Daijobu (it's ok)" Syaoran began, "So what are you doing here? You do know that this is a Sports Orientation right? So what are you going to join cheerleading?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
  
'Nani? SPORTS Orientation? That's not what Tomoyo said.' Sakura thought but smiled anyways. "No, not cheerleading" Sakura said grabbing her jacket and bag from Syaoran now, "Soccer" Sakura said before running to the sign ups looking for soccer.  
  
"Ch..Chotto Matte! (Wait) " Syaoran said reaching out his hand. 'Oh well, she'll find out anyways' Syaoran said now walking around.  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Sakura POV ^~  
  
  
  
Nani? I really don't remember that Syaoran guy, he seems pretty popular though doesn't he? Oni-chan, do you remember? I have to focus on finding the Soccer sign up place now. It's really crowded here, yet I don't see a soccer place. Oni-chan, Remember? Of Course you do, It was always your dream to form a Soccer Team that would get into the J League. J League, I went to a game once, J League is Professional Japanese Soccer, just like basketball's NBA (A/N this is actually pretty true.. I learned it.. from KEN! *swoon *) So, I want to make your dream come true, I want to form a Soccer Team, to get into the J League, Don't worry Oni-chan, I'll make one. I can even get Yuki, then we could walk together to practice, walk after school home, walk to school in the morning. I'm blushing again.. ug focus! I have to find the Soccer Teams..  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Normal POV ^~  
  
  
  
"Hey! Are you Sakura?!"  
  
"You're Sakura, Touya's little sister?"  
  
Sakura heard two different voices call her and turned around to find three guys "Yes, I am, are you here to join the soccer team? I'm happy Oni-chan told you! Where's the sign up place?" Sakura asked  
  
The guys looked at each other. Then one spoke up, "You haven't heard?" "The soccer teams where cancelled"  
  
"..what?" Sakura asked slowly before panicking. "WHY?!" Sakura asked again.  
  
  
  
"Well after Touya." One began  
  
"No one wants to play anymore!" A voice shouted out. Sakura froze before turning around, finding Yuki! Yuki seemed to have grown taller, despite that his hair as well grew longer and ended up at the level of his chin. He slowly used his hand to brush back his long hair from his face before saying, "Sakura, what business do you have with a mens soccer team?" and with that he turned around and walked the other direction.  
  
  
  
"Yuki. YUKI" Sakura shouted, Yuki kept walking on. 'Yuki has changed so much, his black hair has grown much longer now, it still shines in the light, but it makes me feel different, he seemed so cold.. what happened?' Sakura began to think  
  
  
  
"Kuso (shit) Can you believe there's no soccer?" Syaoran asked suddenly appearing behind Sakura.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" Sakura said frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on don't be like that, why do you care about it anyways? Daijobu (don't worry) It'll come up soon. Anything is Possible. Go For It!" Syaoran said smiling (A/N: #1, in this fanfic, there's going to be a lot of "Go For It" quotes, because that's what I wanted to be, like a theme.. I was going to put it as the title.. but doesn't Go for it, Love sound funny? LOL but the main point Is that the "Cheering" part of Cheering For Love is suppose to be "Go For It" got it? -_-;; and # 2 Syaoran doesn't know that Sakura planned on making a team for the J-Team)  
  
"Leave me alone, you're not helping me" Sakura said staring at the ground  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, if lots of people complain right now, you never know, it may be up in three years!" Syaoran joked trying to make Sakura cheerful  
  
  
  
"I said leave me alone!" Sakura yelled "What's wrong with you? It's not time to joke right now! GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled now turning around to Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Syaoran took a step back shocked at what she said before replying with a dark face, "I never thought that you were this kind of person" before walking off.  
  
  
  
"Ch..Chotto Matte (wait)" Sakura said reaching out her hand but he had gone. "Mou (geez)" Sakura said softly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Sakura POV ^~  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn't know anything! Oni-chan and Yuki use to play soccer together, he has no idea how exciting and happy it was! I just want to make Oni-chan's dream come true. What happened to Yuki, why's he so cold? His dark hair is long now, yet I still blushed when I saw him, do I still like him?  
  
  
  
  
  
~^ Normal POV ^~  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly loud cheers and yells broke Sakura from her thoughts. Finding a massive crowd around the track Sakura squeezed through to the front to find a tall dark haired boy with dark green eyes running faster then she has ever seen someone and next to him was. Syaoran!  
  
  
  
"Oh My God! It's Syaoran! He's racing Ken?!" One yelled (A/N: Yes yes, if you REALLY want to call it a cross over I guess, but it's not! I mean he's not killing bad guys or running a flower shop so it's not really a cross over! So there!) They where racing..  
  
  
  
"Ken? No way! He's been the fastest runner ever since he came to this school! He's so hot too! What's Syaoran doing up there? He doesn't specialize in running!" One screamed  
  
  
  
"Now with BOTH boys racing! I can hardly stand it!!" One yelled  
  
'Mou (geez)' Sakura thought looking at the girls, 'What's he doing? Racing. he's not even wearing proper clothing to race, how can you race in baggy jeans and a white shirt? (A/N: He took off his sweater)' Sakura thought again looking at the two neck to neck on the track. 'Hmph, we'll find out about that' Sakura thought before running to the track.  
  
  
  
"What?! There apparently seems to be a girl coming towards out two racers!" the announcer yelled  
  
Tomoyo looked to find it was Sakura. "SAKURA! What are you doing?!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura winked at Tomoyo before running again.  
  
  
  
"Hey do you know her?" a friend asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at her  
  
  
  
"No, not really" Tomoyo said before turning around, "Come on lets go sign up for volleyball" she said before walking away.  
  
Sakura ran near Syaoran now,  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran asked finding Sakura near her, yet still continued to run fast because, after all was still racing Ken.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing? You can't win!" Sakura yelled now running side-by side with Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to win, anything's possible! Go for it" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Are you joking?" Sakura asked now beginning to slow down a little.  
  
  
  
"Idiot, just watch me" Syaoran said giving a smile again before pulling infront of Ken.  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped as she watched Ken and Syaoran neck to neck again running to the finish line. 'Maybe he's right, maybe it is possible, I just have to go for it and try harder. Maybe I can to it!' Sakura thought before watching Syaoran win the race by a couple centimeters. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Syaoran Li is the winner!" The announcer yelled.  
  
"You see Sakura?" Syaoran said while someone helped Syaoran stand up after running so much "Anything's possible!" Syaoran said flashing a smile  
  
"Right!" Sakura replied, "I MUST from a men's soccer team that will get to the J-League!" Sakura yelled.  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped the chatting and silence filled the air as they looked at Sakura. Syaoran also looked shocked. Yuki, who was up in the library heard it from the window. Syaoran slowly walked up to Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Ahahaha!" Syoanra laughed patting Sakura's head rather roughly. "Nice joke, you can never do that!" Syaoran said.  
  
"What.? I can too!" Sakura replied  
  
"No you can't you're an idiot!" Syaoran replied  
  
"How can you be like that! If no one believes me fine! I'll form one and show all of you!" Sakura said walking away, when suddenly Syaoran grabbed her shoulder leaning her against him so to speak  
  
  
  
"You're right Sakura! With me by your side! We definitely will form a J- Team!" Syaoran announced, "I just love this kind of determination!" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What?! You're not serious are you Syaoran?!"  
  
"Syaoran's, you're really going to form a team?!  
  
Everyone began to crowd around Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Really? You're going to form a team?"  
  
"How are you going to get the principal to approve?"  
  
"You're going to actually form a team? Go For It!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next Day -~  
  
  
  
"Woah! Another goal!" One yelled as the soccer ball flew into the goal.  
  
"Come and play soccer! Sign up for the team!" Sakura yelled happily as Syaoran kept scoring goals.  
  
"Wow, there's so much people there" Tomoyo said looking down because she was in the library.  
  
"Yeah, why would so much people want to play soccer?" Someone asked catching Yuki's attention who was also in the library "But that Sakura girl is pretty cute!" Yuki looked out the window frowning  
  
  
  
Down at the crowd everyone was asking questions again.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, are you the captain of the team?"  
  
"Are you the only person on the team?"  
  
"Are you going to hire a real coach?"  
  
"Sakura can be a cheerleader" everyone began  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just stood there dumbfounded, then Sakura couldn't stand it anymore "Go Away!! Who ever doesn't want to sign up for the team, GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly the whole field was empty.  
  
  
  
"Hooee" Sakura said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well, looks like this strategy didn't work, we have to think of some other way" Syaoran said spinning the soccer ball on his index finger like a basketball, then looked over to find the back of Sakura's head and looking at the ground. "Oy (hey)" Syaoran said tapping Sakura on the head.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura asked turning around giving a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Haha, nothing, I thought you were crying" Syaoran said giving a silly smile. Sakura smiled, school had ended and Syaoran and Sakura was trying to get people to join after school, as they both started to walk home Sakura ran up ahead of Syaoran before turning around.  
  
  
  
"After Oni-chan had died, all I did was cry, I cried and cried that my skin had gotten soft from all the salt tears, I realized that crying didn't help and Oni-chan wouldn't have wanted me to, after that I promised myself not to cry anymore" Sakura stated 'Ne, Oni-chan, I'm not going to cry anymore! Crying doesn't help, and I'm definitely going to make your dream come true!' Sakura thought. Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
  
  
"That's great" Syaoran said before yelling "Look at this!" As he kicked the ball high into the air and waited until the ball came back down to his head- level and jumped up and kicked it into the net. "Not bad huh?!" Syaoran said winking before jumping on top of the goal and balancing,  
  
  
  
"Ah! Syaoran be careful!" Sakura yelled before Syaoran fell down on the ground.  
  
"Itai!(Ow, it hurts)" Syaoran yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
~- 10 minutes later somewhere on the side walk -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"It hurts you know!" Syaoran said rubbing his head.  
  
Sakura tried to bite down giggles, "Hehehee, I'm sorry, but it was funny" Sakura said between giggles.  
  
"You know, you.." Syaoran said but was interrupted when suddenly a person ran past them really quickly.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked looking at the person who ran ahead. "Hey! Isn't that Ken Hidaka, the junior you ran against that time?" Sakura asked pointing.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said "What's his hurry?"  
  
"Come back here thief! COME BACK!" a man called running out of his store.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran began to run, to catch Ken, "Ah! Syaoran! Chotto Matte(wait)! Don't worry we'll get him!" Sakura said now turning to the man who had fallen on the ground, giving a salute to him, she ran off catching up with Syaoran.  
  
Finally Syaoran seemed to be catching up with Ken, he seemed to have gone to some kind of hang out place and got Ken on the ground. Ken struggled.  
  
"Itai(ow) let go of me, get off a me" Ken said wearily  
  
"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?! Hurry return what you stole!" Syaoran yelled grabbing onto his collar when suddenly someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off Ken. While a guy with chestnut colored hair and turquoise colored eyes about 6' 7"  
  
"You're a sophmore right?" Another one asked. "You better not go around rescuing people and becoming a hero. Don't be so nosy" he said, he seemed to be 6' 5" with pitch black spiked hair with one think strand on the side of his face with piercing silver eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you the one who told him to steal this?!" Syaoran asked angrily  
  
"Looks like you don't understand" a boy about 6' 4" said grabbing Syaoran's collar, he had mysterious dark blue eyes and dark black hair. "Do you want me to teach you the meaning of death?"  
  
"Stop!" Sakura yelled standing in the middle of the blue-eyed boy and Syaoran. "Do you have any idea what you did?! Do you know what you're doing?!" Sakura yelled again, and now became more calm and smiled. "Why don't we settle this with soccer?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"Sakura.. what are you doing?" Syaoran now asked. "What! I though if they did, they might join the team!" Sakura complained "You think they want to settle this with SOCCER the fighting?" Syaoran asked "Hey! You never know! Not everyone is like you you know!" Sakura argued back "Right, the kind that steals is soooo not like me!" Syaoran yelled back as they began to argue  
  
"Hey mister! I just save you from getting hurt!"  
  
"Save me?"  
  
"That's right so just let the play if they want!" Sakura yelled again  
  
"Ok.. but.. where are they?" Syaoran asked now as Sakura also turned to find that no one was there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Next day at School -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"A gang of four?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uh huh, there was a guy with dark blue eyes, um a talk guy with turqoise colored eyes, and a silver guy, along with Ken" Sakura said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Oh. you mean those four! Those four are all juniors, they're pretty good at sports, street fighting and can you believe it? Grades too" Tomoyo said winking as she took another strand of Fettuccini Alfredo.  
  
  
  
"Hon Toh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Mm Hm! The tall guy with turquoise eyes is Mamoru, (A/N: Hey! I'm not stealing names! Mamoru is a very common jap name!) The guy with spiked black hair and silver eyes name is Kevin (A/N: HOH! From Living Together ^_^) Of course you know Ken then guy with dark black hair and stunning emerald eyes and the dreamy mysterious dark blue eyed boy with dark black hair's name is Eriol" Tomoyo ended sighing after saying Eriol's name.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Haha, nothing" Tomoyo said blushing, "Didn't you have to go to the library after school to do some research for a project?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Mm!" Sakura answered  
  
  
  
  
  
~- After school -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Here's a book, and here and here!" Sakura said softly as she began to walk to a table. "Mou, there's so much to research I can't even see where I'm going! Sakura said as a light blue bag hung around her arm and holding at least 7 books blocking her view, suddenly she tripped. "Hooee!" Sakura yelled before getting a lot of  
  
  
  
"SHHH!" from other people "Mou (geez)" Sakura answered before picking up some books. Before finding someone help her pick them up. It was Yuki! 'Yuki still looks so handsome, even with his hair all da way to his chin, it matches with his black sweater too!' Sakura thought  
  
  
  
While picking up the books he said, "Secretarian Shinto?" "The Way of Amaterasu Kami?" "Religions of Kurozumi-Kyo?" "The sun god?" "Munetada's Way?" Yuki said asking.  
  
  
  
"Mm!" Sakura said as she picked up a few books and followed Yuki to a table. She felt her heart pumping and blush over her face. 'Mou, it's Yuki, don't look like a fool!' Sakura thought mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Go For it" Yuki replied. Sakura smiled before walking up to him  
  
"I will! Here!" Sakura said handing him the light blue bad, before sitting down on the table, ready to research.  
  
"Don't get use to this" Yuki said before taking the bag and leaving her to study.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yuki..'  
  
  
  
  
  
~* 2 hours later *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss, miss are you awake?" a person asked shaking Sakura. "The library's closing" Suddenly Sakura woke up and found something around her, Yuki's black sweater.  
  
"Yuki!" Sakura said opening the library entrence door, but didn't find him. 'It was cold, and he must have put this on me when I was sleeping! He seems cold to me, but I know in himself, there is still the old Yuki! I feel so happy! Yuki..' Sakura thought embracing the sweater.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Some time that week -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you stop following us?! Eriol yelled as his gang continued to walk forward followed closely behind Sakura who dragged Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Oh Come on! Soccer team will be fun! Why don't you join! I hear you're pretty good at it!" Sakura said as she continued to walk.  
  
  
  
"You've been following us all week! Will you stop!" Eriol said again.  
  
  
  
"Onegai (please)?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"NO!!!" Eriol yelled about to go ballistic.  
  
"Come on let's go Sakura!" Syaoran yelled pulling on Sakura  
  
"Chotto Matte (wait)" Kevin suddenly spoke, "We might do it"  
  
"WHAT?!" Eriol yelled hysterically  
  
"Hon Toh (really)?" Sakura asked looking at Kevin  
  
"Right, but we need to talk to Syaoran first, it's a guy thing" Kevin ended.  
  
".Syaoran?" Sakura asked  
  
"Daijobu (don't worry) I'll be fine!" Syaoran said as Mamoru pushed him toward the rest of the gang. When they were out of sight, Sakura walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Where Syaoran is -~  
  
  
  
Suddenly Eriol punched Syaoran in the face and kicked him to the ground, "What's wrong? Can't get up? Then leave us the hell alone!" Eriol spat  
  
  
  
"We'll make you a deal, If Eriol defeats you, you leave us the hell alone, If you beat Eriol, then we'll join your team" Kevin said.  
  
  
  
Syaoran who was still on the floor replied "Really?" he said using his fist to wipe off the blood.  
  
  
  
"Fuck Yeah, But no one has beated Eriol before" Kevin cautioned..  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Where Sakura is -~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on the bench looking up at the sky, "I wonder if anything's wrong.. With five people I can create a team, but I hope they will be determined like Syaoran and me, I won't give up, Oni-chan I'll form the team! You just watch!" Sakura began when suddenly a voice called.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! I found you four members for our team!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ah! Syaoran!" Sakura said looking at his direction to be shocked. Syaoran was now walking supporting Eriol who looked brutally beat up with the Ken, Kevin and Mamoru walking behind Syaoran looking shameful.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled now running to him  
  
  
  
"I don't get it? How did you beat me so easily?" Eriol asked a little pissed off.  
  
  
  
"Oh? You don't know? I'm Syaoran Li, the leader of the Li-Clan, been training martial arts since I was three" Syaoran replied looking at Eriol. Sakura finally ran to Syaoran and slapped him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What was that slap for?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think you can just fight someone and FORCE them to join?!" Sakura yelled back. "This way is wrong! You can't force someone to do something, this way you're nothing but a-" Sakura began to yell now pinching Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Itai (ow) God, what are you doing?!" Syaoran began  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you! I'm going to cry!"  
  
  
  
"Ok! Then cry!"  
  
  
  
"Enough" Ken said. "We'll join, a deals a deal, and we promise to try our best" Kevin said flashing a smile.  
  
  
  
"But.." Sakura began  
  
  
  
"YEAH!" Eriol yelled "I'll definitely go for it! You listen here!" Eriol yelled pissed off grabbing onto Syaoran's collar, "I'll definetly train and beat you up one day!" Eriol ended.  
  
  
  
"You guys really agree?" Sakura  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't regret it" Kevin replied.  
  
"I won't! I won't regret it!" Sakura said now running towards them. 'Oni- chan! I have a team!'  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Some day later -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sensei (teacher) ! We have a form to make a soccer team!" Sakura said showing the teacher happily. The teacher looked at it.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't do this anymore, you'll have to find the district yourselves and ask them" the teacher replied  
  
  
  
"What?!" Eriol asked (A/N: As you can see. he's hot tempered, ok I admit, a little OCC! -_-;;)  
  
"That's probably because they're afraid of a group like you to be in a soccer team" Syaoran concluded with his eyes closed nodding and his arms folded.  
  
"What was that?!" Eriol said pushing his sleeves upwards  
  
"Oh! You wana go again?!" Syaoran said now stepping near Eriol  
  
"You guys!" Sakura said trying to split them apart.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen" Kevin said "Well then we should just give up" he said as the gang began to walk away.  
  
"Hmph! Waste of time!" Eriol said as he marched off  
  
"Cho.. Chotto! (wait) Be at the park tomorrow at four! Can't give up yet!" Sakura yelled before they walked away. 'I know they said to give up, but I believe they'll be there, I believe it!' Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Where Yuki is at *~  
  
  
  
Yuki slowly took what was out from the bag, they were cookies! There was a note attached to it  
  
  
  
Yuki,  
  
These were your favorite cookies  
  
So I made them just for you!  
  
I hope you like them!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~-Next day at the park -~  
  
  
  
Syaoran shot a soccer ball right into the goal. "Ohh! Good ball!" Sakura said cheerfully as she clapped her hands.  
  
  
  
"I'm the only one here" Syaoran said picking up a soccer ball.  
  
"Well it's not time yet! There's still ten minutes before four!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Do you really think they will come?" Syaoran asked. Sakura put a hand on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
"Syaoran, did you eat anything? No worries, I brought some food!" Sakura asked  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!" Syaoran asked before a mouth full of dumplings was stuffed into his mouth  
  
"I believe they will come, I believe they will!" Sakura said. "Also I have this!" Sakura said pulling out a soccer jersey. It was white with blue outlines on it and bold blue words "KIMOKA" below with the number "Kimoka was the name my brother was on for his soccer team! Looks pretty good huh? I made it myself!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Wait, you home made five jerseys?" Syaoran asked in disbelief  
  
"and shorts too!" Sakura replied  
  
"How long did that take?!" Syaoran asked  
  
"Oh, like five hours" Sakura replied  
  
"FIVE HOURS?!" Syaoran yelled  
  
"Daijobu (it's ok) I like to do this kind of stuff!" Sakura replied. "If I feel happy about doing something hard, but will make the other person happy, it makes me happy too (A/N: Wow, lots of happy's) I feel this way is the best way to think, that way, you won't regret or grudge about anything!" Sakura said chuckling  
  
Syaroan paused looking at Sakura  
  
"OH! Ken!" Sakura said as she spotted Ken by the light pole.  
  
Sorry I'm late" Ken said  
  
"Daijobu (it's ok) As long as you're here!" Sakura said giving him a hug, causing Ken to blush. "Where's the others?" Sakura asked  
  
"W..Well, they said that they didn't want to come.. only I came.." Ken began.  
  
"What?! Only you came?!" Syaoran asked  
  
"Syaoran! Don't be like that! At least Ken came!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"Gomen nasi (sorry), Sakura" Ken said.  
  
"Daijobu (it's ok) Just you here makes me really happy! I believe they will come!" Sakura said smiling. Ken looked at her surprised at what she said.  
  
"God dammit, what's wrong with them?!" Syaoran said turning around.  
  
"Wait here! I'll go get them!" Ken said before running away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Where the gang is at -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Didn't I tell you that we're not going?!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"But, Sakura and Syaoran are waiting!" Ken argued.  
  
"Do I look like I care?!"  
  
"But they need five people in order to make a team. Didn't we say we would join yesterday? We have to be fair" Ken argued. "That's what you guys said, you can't just blow it off, are you a liar?! Ken now said a little mad. "What kind." Ken began again  
  
  
  
"Ken, be careful, don't get Eriol pissed!" Mamoru warned.  
  
"What kind of person are you?!" Ken yelled  
  
  
  
"Urusei!" Eriol yelled back.  
  
  
  
"God damit what's wrong with you!" Ken yelled before knocking Eriol to the floor then punching him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oy (hey)! Get off of him Ken!" Mamoru yelled now Kevin and Mamoru trying to pull Ken off Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys are all a bunch of bastards! She's waiting! Do you know that?! It's past five and she still believes that you will be there! She's waiting right now! I still don't see how she can think you people will come!" Ken yelled  
  
  
  
"Demo (but) you know, it seems to be raining" Kevin said looking out the window.  
  
"I don't think they'd still be outside" Mamoru added looking out the window  
  
"I don't care! Come on lets go!" Ken yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
~- At the park -~  
  
  
  
Rain began to fall, "Oh god damn, big storm!" Syaoran yelled putting a hood on from his jacket "The weather is so cold, Sakura, we better find shelter from the rain!" Syaoran said to Sakura to find Sakura not moving. Sakura! Sakura continued to look out for the gang her eyes hardly open. Syaoran put a hand on Sakura's forehead, "Sakura, you're shivering and you have a fever!" Syaoran yelled. "Let's go!" Syaoran said now taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Iie (no) we..have to wait for them" Sakura said wearily.  
  
  
  
"Idiot! You already have a fever! Do you want to get a disease? (A/N: He was being sarcastic) Come on lets go!" Syaoran yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Some where else at the park -~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well? I don't see them!" Eriol yelled now ticked off  
  
"You see Ken, they're not here" Kevin answered calmly.  
  
"How can it be like this?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh you're going to die!" Eriol said as he locked Ken's neck about to punch him when suddenly,  
  
  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Syaoran yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NOW?!" Syaoran yelled again, as he was in the men's restroom, he appeared to be wearing nothing but his sock, shoes and his green boxers.  
  
"Uhhh, why are you dressed like that?" Eriol asked  
  
"WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?!" Syaoran yelled as the gang came to where Syaoran was. "Hey come on Sakura! They're here Sakura, they're here!" Syaoran shouted in the men's room.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ken asked. They went into the men's room to find Sakura with a red face (A/N: Because of the fever) wearing baggy clothes that was Syaoran's clutching onto her bag.  
  
  
  
"What wrong?!" Ken asked worridly  
  
  
  
"She was waiting for you out in the rain! All your fault!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ss..stop yelling Syaoran.. Kevin. Mamoru.. I'm glad you're here.." Sakura said weakly.  
  
"Hey?! What about me? Can't you see my face?!" Eriol said pointing to his face.  
  
"Ursei!" Syaoran said. "Get the bag!" Kevin got the bag, opened it to find the jerseys she had made,  
  
"Wow!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it.." Sakura said before passing out  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Later in the hospital -~  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly opens her eyes to five handsome boys wearing a soccer uniform with the words "KIMOKA". Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Few days later, on the top of the school -~  
  
  
  
"Can you believe it? The district said we might be able to form the team!" Sakura said excitedly to Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"That's great!" Syaoran answered as he flipped a page in his math book. "We have five people, we have to becareful, five people is the minimum people we can have, so no one can get injured!" Syaoran replied not shutting his math book closed.  
  
"Syaoran give me your hand" Sakura said taking his right hand and slipping something on it. "Give this to you" Sakura said slipping a green beaded ring onto his pinky  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I made it yesterday! It's like mine, except yours is green and mine is pink" Sakura said giving a smile  
  
"Yeah, that's real nice, but I'm a guy!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"That's why I made it green, because I want to thank you" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"I'm a kind of person who does nothing very well, but because you have helped me so far, even after I slapped you, I'm starting to make Oni-chan's dream come true, really, Thank you" Sakura said smiling. "From now on we have to work our best! Both of us have to work together hard!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"I..idiot! You didn't have to do this!" Syaoran said blushing.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have to go, I also have to return the balls" Sakura said getting up  
  
"Oh, don't worry" Syaoran said stacking his books, "I'll return the balls.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I'll bring the balls back!" Sakura said now walking to the stairs.  
  
"Be careful on the stairs! Don't trip and fall!" Syaoran called out.  
  
"I won't!" Sakura said going down the flights of stairs.  
  
Syaoran leaned against the wall thinking as he moved his right hand to his face to see the ring.  
  
Flashback "From now on we have to work our best! Both of us have to work together hard!" End of Flashback. "Idiot, even if you didn't say it, I would do that.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as you hear a thump. Syaoran walked down the stairs  
  
  
  
"You see, I told you, you would fall dow-" Syaoran began but stopped to find Sakura on the bottom the flight with a tall dark haired boy, his hair went down to his chin with a frown on his face.  
  
  
  
"Yuki." Sakura began as Yuki handed her the ball bag. "Thank you, excuse me, I didn't see where I was going.. I'm clumsy sometimes but.." Sakura began.  
  
  
  
"Here" Yuki said holding out the cookies that she gave him.  
  
"Huh? No it's for you" Sakura said.  
  
"I don't want it!" Yuki said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want them, I told you not to get use to it, so don't give me cookies!" Yuki said walking away. "That's all I came to say, Sayonara" Yuki said walking away.  
  
  
  
"Yuki" Sakura suddenly said. Yuki turned around. "I'm sorry" she said smiling. Yuki ran away, running farther away he slammed his hands into the wall. "Kusoo (shit)"  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back   
  
"Touya, Sakura is really cute!" Yuki said as he dribbled the soccer ball.  
  
"Right, she's my sister, no matter what happens to her I will always protect her" Touya said. "She's my most important person!"  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
~- Where Sakura is -~  
  
Sakura felt cold tears forming as she bit on the bag of the cookie bag.  
  
  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran suddenly said from behind, "Isn't he that junior who is skilled in soccer?" Syaoran asked. Sakura remained looking on the ground biting the wrapper. "You.. Like him?" He asked now looking sad.  
  
"Syaoran. did you see? I smiled at him, I didn't cry, I didn't let him see me cry" Sakura said "I won't cry" Sakura said trying hard not to cry. 'Yuki!'  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura sadly. Before having both his hands touch her mid body.  
  
"Ah! Syaoran let go! Idiot! Don't be like this!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly the teacher appeared and herd this noise.  
  
"Hey! What'd going on! The teacher demanded.  
  
"Oh! You're here too Sensei!" Syaoran said "Good, why don't you help me tickle Sakura!" Syaoran ended. The teacher sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No matter what happens, I'll be here by your side" Syaoran said now stop tickling Sakura as she leaned back onto Syoaran. "As long as you can happily laugh then I can stop worrying."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SwtKandieSakura: Hai! This one is SOO LONG!  
  
It's 1:41 A.M right now, that's how long it took! I made  
  
it long, so you can see more of it, since not much people  
  
is reading this I made it longer for the reviewers who are!  
  
I think this fanfic is pretty good.. but what ever. If I do get  
  
more reviews or more, I will definitely continue the fic! But  
  
if not, I'll just postpone it until I'm done my new fic I'm going  
  
to be writing, look for it it's called. Tenshi! Tenshi. Summary?  
  
Ok the Summary is about Sakura being a dork in a rich popular  
  
high school, having trouble with math and other problems, then god has sent a angel to help her, an angel name Syaoran.  
  
something like that? -_-;; well thank you you loyal reviewers!  
  
Be sure to find my other fic, Tenshi!  
  
Arigato! JA! 


End file.
